This invention relates to spill containment ramps and, more particularly, to ramps for loading containers onto or unloading containers from an elevated surface such as a storage pallet and for collecting and containing any spillage on the ramp during transport of the containers.
Proper toxic waste management includes the careful handling of drums during the transportation of the drum to and from the decks of storage containment pallets. The drum is usually transported by a hand cart to the pallet deck along a conventional aluminum loading ramp which is placed adjacent the pallet. Spills may occur while the drum is being transported up or down the ramp and those spills are conveyed by the ramp to the ground or floor.